


Why?

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Death, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Happy Memories, Let me break your hearts, M/M, Memories, OT4, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Tears, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt. Apocalypse AU. The Ways I Say I Love YouGreen. Green had always been Oikawa’s favorite color.Green like aliens.Green like the grass where he’d learnt to play volleyball, where he had lain with his boyfriends during high school and exchanged giddy kisses.Green like Iwaizumi’s eyes.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Deep angst. Angst so angst that I’m still crying. I warned all of you that I go all out on angst if requested, so don’t complain if I break your hearts! (But THANK YOU FOR ASKING MATSUHANAIWAOI I LOVE THEM) I’ll hope you like this!  
> Have a nice day!

Green. Green had always been Oikawa’s favorite color.

Green like aliens.

Green like the grass where he’d learnt to play volleyball, where he had lain with his boyfriends during high school and exchanged giddy kisses.

Green like Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

And green was the only thing he could see right then.

“I-Iwa-chan…” Oikawa called in a broken voice, no usual cheerfulness in the way he pronounced his favorite name. Just a shattered whisper.

“Glad you’re safe, Shittykawa...” Iwaizumi replied trying to sound fine but, ah, he wasn’t fine uh?

Blood dripped from his lips. Pain numbed his senses. His body trembled as he towered over Oikawa, hands propped against the concrete by the sides of his head. A broken metal bar pierced his chest, other blood wetting his clothes and falling in droplets over his boyfriend’s.

“I-Iwa-chan…” Oikawa repeated in horror, eyes watering with tears and widening in fear.

No, no, no, no. Anyone but him. Please, not him.

“Shhht babe, it’s fine…” Iwaizumi hummed tiredly, fond and warm eyes caressing Oikawa’s face with that special tenderness.

“You’re not fine!” Oikawa yelled, finally panic and terror taking the place of shock, “You’re not fucking fine Hajime! ISSEI! TAKAHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE COME AND HELP US! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!” He screamed to the top of his lungs, chocking on his tears.

His words echoed in the empty space, filled with ruins and dust. The damaged building had collapsed suddenly, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were searching for food. He had thought they were far enough, weren’t they? They had run. They had run hand in hand through the falling rocks. So why had it happened? Suddenly, Iwaizumi had screamed his name, pushed him down and covered him with his own body.

As fucking always. As he always protected them. Without even thinking about himself. Sacrificing everything for them.

When Oikawa had opened his eyes, he had found sorrowful green, crimson red and the deathly shine of metal.

Why?

Hadn’t the world already hurt them enough? It had killed their families, taken everything away and left them only with each other and their desperate love.

Why?

“You’re always so loud…” Iwaizumi chuckled faintly, before he coughed more blood.

“Stop! Don’t talk! Preserve your energy! They’re coming! They’re c-” Oikawa wanted to move or help, but he didn’t dare to. He didn’t want to risk worsening the wound.

“…but I’ve always loved your voice,” the boy ended with another soft smile. “Like a bell. And I never spent a second of my life without hearing it.”

Oikawa cried harder, moving his sore and bruised hands to cup his face.

“Please Hajime, please,” he whispered, feeling as his own soul was breaking down. Every breath was a dagger, every tear burned like flame.

“And I love Takahiro’s giggle and Issei’s silence. I love how stupid you can be yet so serious and capable. How protective and loving yet so fragile and human. I love all of you,” Hajime continued as a flow of memories flooded into his mind and brought away the pain. He had to say it all, he had to say everything before it was too late. He didn’t have much time, did he?

“Hajime-” Oikawa cried holding him tightly. Stay with me, he wanted to scream. Don’t leave us.

“I love your stupid antics and the fire in your eyes when you play volleyball. The feeling of being home when we hug. The nights spent watching the stars. Your alien movies, Hiro’s drawings and Issei’s humming…”

“TOORU! WHERE ARE YOU?” Matsukawa’s voice reached him suddenly and Oikawa’s eyes went wide.

“…and your kisses, the sensation of your naked skin, they way your eyes shine when I compliment you suddenly, your pout, how Hiro beam when he sees small animals or Issei dancing while we clean up the apartment. God, I love even your stupid nicknames or the pet names…”

“HERE, HERE! QUICK!” He shouted even if his voice was broken, “Hajime please don’t give up, please Hajime-”

“..and they way you all smile at me every time or the way you know when I need to be hugged even if I never ask because I suck at talking…”

“No.”

Oikawa whipped his head and found his other two boyfriends, standing and looking at them in pure horror. Worn-out clothes, dirty skin, blood stains…survivors. They were survivors. The four of them had survived the worst calamities, the apocalypse, together and were still breathing until then.

Why?

Hanamaki fall on his knees, mouth open and eyes void. Tears streamed down his cheeks in silence. Matsukawa cursed and came nearer.

“No. NO!” he wept, staggering towards them and eyeing the metal bar trespassing his love. Not Hajime.

“Issei…Hiro…”Iwaizumi called them feebly, another small smile blooming on his face, “Tooru is fine, don’t worry…”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT BEING FINE!” Oikawa burst, looking desperately at Matsukawa, “PULL IT OFF! PULL IT OUT NOW!”

When had been the last time Oikawa had screamed like that? Probably he never had.

“I COULD KILL HIM!” Matsukawa yelled in response, grabbing his hair and feeling his breath coming short. Hanamaki sobbed loudly and covered his face with the hands. How the sky dared to be tainted with the beautiful colors of the sunset, when their world was crumbling? _Their beautiful colors_ as once Iwaizumi had unexpectedly said, while Hiro was drawing in his lap: deep blue for him, violet for Matsukawa, pink for Hanamaki and bright red for Oikawa.

Why?

“PULL IT OUT!” Don’t let him die, Oikawa begged inside. To his boyfriends. To himself. To God.

Don’t let him die.

“Issei,” Iwaizumi called, turning slightly towards him, “Pull it out.”

“But-“

“I don’t feel pain anymore,” he admitted weakly and Hanamaki broke in a grieving lament.

Matsukawa tried to brush away the tears to clear his visions, but it was useless. Trembling like a leaf, he grabbed the spear.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he repeated closing his eyes. Then he pulled out with all of his strength.

Iwaizumi only emitted a small, suffering groan and fell onto Oikawa. The brunet finally moved and scrambled seated, holding his best friend delicately by the shoulders.

“Hajime! No, stay awake! Look at me!” He begged as he turned him so that Iwaizumi was in his lap, leaning against his chest and gazing at his face, “I’ll save you! Please, I’ll save you!” he repeated trying to stop the blood from his chest, but it was everywhere. Everywhere.

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“You’ve already saved me, Tooru,” he said quietly, “You, Issei and Hiro. From the day you’ve loved me.” He caressed softly his cheek and then turned slowly to his other boyfriends.

Oikawa inhaled sharply, realization downing on him and freezing his body. Hanamaki finally moved and scrambled to them, taking Hajime’s hand and hiding the face in the crook of his neck. Matsukawa followed, falling onto his scarlet chest and gripping tightly around his horrible Godzilla t-shirt.

“Please Hajime no,” Hanamaki prayed in a whisper, “We can’t survive without you! I can’t! Who’ll hold me during the night? Who’ll cook? Who’ll smack me when I’m being inappropriate? Who-”

Iwaizumi stopped his frantic blabbering by squeezing his hand and Hanamaki lifted his head to meet those green eyes.

“You’ll be fine, Tooru and Issei will be there,” he reassured him. Because obviously Iwaizumi was reassuring them even when he was the one dying.

Dying.

Why?

“You’re strong Takahiro, more than you believe,” he continued as his boyfriend cried hugging his cold body, “You’re all strong. I know it, it’s a part that I love of you.”

“Not as you,” Issei argued, “You kept us together. You are our Hajime. Our super Hajime. Please, don’t leave us,” he begged.

Oikawa closed his eyes as the pain torn him apart.

Why?

Iwaizumi moved his hand from Tooru’s cheek to Matsukawa’s hair and ruffled them gently.

“I’m sorry, this time I can’t,” he mourned as his hand lost force and fell, “Please live on. Live on and smile, laugh, love each other. I’ll be waiting Issei, I promise. I’ll be always waiting.”

Matsukawa wept harder and clutched his hand to the chest. The hand who had smacked, flicked, caressed, protected and loved him. Always.

And finally, Iwaizumi raised his eyes on his childhood friend. His better half.

“It seems we’re going to play for different teams Oikawa,” he teased tiredly, and Oikawa forced a grin through the tears. As if he could deceive him, Iwaizumi has always been able to distinguish the “fifty shades of Shittykawa’ smiles”.

“Only for a while,” he hummed in pain, gently combing Iwaizumi’s hair with trembling fingers. But the boy couldn’t sense it anymore.

“Make it a long while,” Iwaizumi replied sternly and Oikawa grimaced.

Why?

“I don’t know if I can, Iwa-chan, not without you.”

Iwaizumi smiled. The special one. With dimples and sunshine. The warm one. The “Everything will be fine” one.

“You can, you’re the strongest man I’ve ever met. The strong partner I can boast about. My childhood friend. My captain. My lover. My Tooru,” Hajime told him without breaking off his stare, “Lead them, Tooru. Lead them and protect the loves of my life.”

Then, Iwaizumi lowered his eyelids and concealed forever that shining green.

Oikawa screamed his sorrow and anger at the sky, as his soul was ripped in two.

Hanamaki curled around him and closed his eyes to block off that empty world.

Matsukawa hugged the three of them and let the sufferance and heart-breaking pain take over him.

They stayed there for an infinite time, holding Iwaizumi Hajime as they repeated “I love you” over and over again, until it was nothing than a senseless babble. Even if they weren’t going to hear an answer.

Never again.


End file.
